


Burnt Espresso

by sunpodium



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based on a song, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Ignis and Prompto, M/M, slow burn but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunpodium/pseuds/sunpodium
Summary: Prompto's morning shifts are thrown into chaos with the arrival of a new regular that has the prettiest eyes he has ever seen.Based on the song Burnt Espresso by Sidney Amos and Barnes Blvd
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Burnt Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think <3 
> 
> From the first time I listened to this song, I could only think of them. I had to try and do it justice by writing it because this has been all I've thought about for at least a week.

_**“Advice that I always took was wait for things to come your way** _

_**To come our way and** _

_**Maybe first, maybe first** _

_**I’ll strap a magnet to my back** _

_**So there’s a pole** _

_**And you’ll come my way”** _

Prompto never had an issue with people once he gained the persona of the bright, bubbly joker. This is what made him perfect for working in a job that revolved heavily around people; each smile and laugh he gained while taking their order over the worn counter meant another good review for the small family-owned cafe. It had been an instant hire when he had applied, his schedule of being free almost every day of the week at practically any time deciding that. He took the shifts most didn't want, which was namely the opening ones

It was during those shifts that the most interesting customers came in, the ones that caught his attention and he got to know a little better with every purchase they made because there was no overwhelming urge to keep the line from growing too long. Fore example, the tattoo artist that worked a few stores down. He towered over Prompto with tattoo’s practically lining all of his arms and the back of his neck. He had joked once about it, asking if there was any space left on him for a tattoo. He hadn’t expected the male to throw his head back in laughter, or the grin that he got almost every morning when the tattoo artist came through the door. It turned out Gladio was less like a tower and more like a giant teddy bear.

Although, people being interesting wasn't always so great. Noctis, as he learned by offering him a free drink, had also found this out the hard way. And on his first shift. Noctis had started not long after Prompto, two weeks at most, but the entrance had been everything if not memorable. He had shuffled in, ten minutes late and with hair more a mess than Prompto's own. He had vaguely reminded the blonde of a zombie, the grunt in response to his greeting only solidifying that. He had deducted quite easily that Noctis was not a mourning person. Prompto was glad that he had offered the free coffee when their first customer was the Regular Asshole, otherwise known as Ardyn, made his appearance. It was the last morning shift he shared with Noctis for a long while.

The thoughts of the past were quickly dismissed when the bell rang above the door, blue eyes refocusing to take in what was actually around him. The first thought that went through his head was that no one had the right to look that put together at 6.30 am on a Monday morning. Or to look that good while doing it. Hair styled perfectly and dressed in what Prompto could only assume was a tailored suit from how well it fit him. It almost made him feel self-conscious for the apron he wore while working, enough to straighten up from leaning on the counter before the unfairly attractive man reached the counter. He hoped that the way he wrung his hands wasn't too much of a give away to his nerves.

His normal smile took over his face as he regarded the male, the counter the only thing that separated them. It was weird, for how much Prompto considered himself good with people that he couldn't read the male. He looked polite in the way someone wearing a mask or persona might, but the slight tilt to his lips and sharp eyes gave off a warm energy that he realised with a start he would love to drown in. Or, maybe, already had. It was with a blink he hoped that his staring had been less obvious. Who could really blame him, Prompto chided himself, when the stranger had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen.

“Good morning, sir!” Prompto chirped the usual greeting. He didn’t realise the way he was rocking on his feet, a mixture of his usual restless energy and newfound nervousness. “Welcome to Galdin Quay, what can I get you today?” 

The small smile that grew on the strangers face made his chest tighten in a way that was anything but painful. Prompto kept telling himself that you couldn’t fall in love with someone just from a smile or the way their eyes looked.

“Ah, I’ll take an Espresso, to go, if you please.” The practically model asks, head tilting ever so slightly as he held eye contact with the other. If it weren’t for the sharpness in his gaze Prompto would’ve compared the to a puppy. “Promptis, is it?” 

A warm flush that hit the top of his ears, a laugh bubbling out of him with a bashful smile. “No,” He waved a hand dismissively, “they printed my name tag wrong, y’know how it is?” He sincerely doubted that he did. “Prompto’s my actual name.” It was only a few seconds as Ignis got his card out to pay paired with the calculating look that entered his eyes that silenced lingered. For an unknown reason, Prompto felt like he was awaiting some sort of approval making the seconds drag.

“Surely any business can change that easily enough? It’d be a shame for a name like yours to not be right.” Prompto swore, for a second, he thought the other was flirting and a soft red dusted his cheeks yet again as their eyes met.

"Well y'know," again, Prompto really doubted that he did. A hand came up to rub the back of his neck as he stepped back and to his mortification seconds later winked at him. "Keeps the stalkers at bay." _Oh God, why._ That was quite possibly the worst thing that anyone could have replied to a handsome stranger flirting with him. Who calls someone a stalker _and_ winks after. Prompto couldn't have been more relieved to be able to spin on his heel to prepare the drink, wondering why the floor wasn't kind enough to open up and swallow him whole. He had missed the raised brow and chuckle that was muffled into a gloved hand.

The amusement that lingered after could only be seen by the slight smile being more noticeable as he passed the drink over, and the way Handsome Guy's voice had lost the smooth and carefully measured neutral it had help before.

“Thank you, Prompto. It was a pleasure to see someone so refreshing.” A step back and his lips quirking up even more when the smiley face that was drawn on the cup in replacement of a name that was never given was noticed. "I hope I'll see you again next time I'm here. Have a good day."

As quick as he had arrived he was gone. The only difference was that Prompto was feeling a little less put together and more like a flustered mess while he leaned on the counter. It was safe to say the rest of his shift was spent thinking about the last thing he had been told. Handsome Guy was coming back, to see him. It left a giddy feeling for his morning shifts that had him starting at almost six in the morning. 

And then, he was gone. And Prompto was left feeling a little less put together and more like a flustered mess, leaning on the counter again while staring at the door. The last sentence lingered in his mind, leaving him oddly excited for future morning shifts that had him starting at 5.30 am.

_I’m so screwed._


End file.
